Forum:Moxxi's first husband
isnt Steve the Bandit moxxi's first husband?Unknown 23:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : seems that way. Yeti Yeti 00:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, in the intro to the underdome he is listed as second. Her first was "a dirtbag and a cheat."(shank) and third was marcus.stealthmode8 01:35, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone thought of the possibility of crazy Earl as #1. I think he fits the bill nicely, as he is presumeably an alchoholic as he sends you to get him 24 bottles of booze, and it is hinted that he slept with tannis as she says he has most of her underwear, which makes him a cheat. Also compare what you can see of earls face with that of scooters, they are very similar. He can be presumed to be paralyzed and crippled as you never are allowed to see his body, and sends you on some rather mundane objectives(I mean seriously booze, make it yourself, and food, kill those skags right in front of your house. 23:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC)LINER49ER. Why does everyone say Shank is her first. I swear, listen when you're playing. She yelled "you killed my SECOND HUSBAND" When you kill shank, Steve never was a husband, he was used because "HEYOO" is funny and they were using the generic bandit design anyways. We don't know who her first is, it may have been Lucky though since Scooter wanted to kill him for "Messin' up my ma's girl parts and stuff" -- Anon8792 No, Lucky ruined "My momma's girl parts". Scooter's mom was done by Lucky, not Moxxi. What you said also implies Scooter was one of Moxxi's husbands. 01:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ......You did play Knoxx right? Scooter is her son and tells us to be nice to his mom Moxxi when we see her or he'll "Kill us like he killed Lucky". I was saying Lucky from Dahl headlands may have been her first husband. Shank was second and Marcus was third, but our only clue who number one is the idea I just raised which you claimed ment incest when it doesn't. -- anon8792 Oh, I see. But then again, if Lucky was his father, why would he hate him for ruining her girl parts? Also, I don't have DLC3 yet =( 01:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) yea, his dad probably isnt lucky because at the catch a ride, he says his dad was in a wheelchair. stealthmode8 02:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, that's right. Well then we'll have to wait to see if we ever find out who number one is. Makes you wonder how a cripple cheats, but that may have been after he cheated -- anon8792 She says she broke her toy for the 2nd husband right? Car accident, they never say he's alive, she says he was broken, (Male)Scooter says his daddy got into a car accident that made him crippled (Probbaly his reason to become an automechnic?), seeing how Lucky is killed, is father COULD have been alive, but is dead in the DLC. -V-Chaos well i really dout that lucky is her first husband, firstly he doesnt look that old compaired to marcus and shank, also... would she have married him if he messed up her girl parts? and would she then tell her son "your daddy messed up my girl parts" i think its more likly moxxi and lucky just had sex or possibly lucky raped her BUT, Mr. Shank is explicitly referred to as Moxxi's second husband. My thought is that Mr. Shank is her second husband, and Steve was married to her at some point (with whom she had Scooter). Moxxi eventually ran over and paralyzed Steve. This would explain Scooter talking about his father's paralysis, and Moxxi "breaking" her "toy". Though, what this would mean is that the DLC2 opening sequence is actually not canon, or that Scooter was illegitimate. Also, notice how easy it was to let Lucky out of the cell? A LEVER? And that he never moves from the toilet? I think it is possible that Lucky is paralyzed. Still another possibility is that Mr Shank, Steve, Lucky, Marcus, and possibly Helena Pierce are all that same person. Just a thought. 04:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I think that Gearbox just disregarded the first underdome trailer, and replaced steve with Sha... I mean, Mr. Shank. Lucky could have just been a guy that slept with Moxxi, ruining her "girly parts".--Lone-Wanderer 04:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Waffle, no one moves except for Player, Enemies and Claptrap, everyone else just stands in place. Moxxi has stated herself to be "That kind of girl", aka. loose. Why is Lucky the first husband? Didn't Moxxi say she killed her first husband? But he could have died in DLC 2, by mad Moxxi, unless Lucky is stated as being the first in the DLC. -V-Chaos I was very much confused by this as well. In the Knoxx DLC, when you first arrive at Lockdown Palace (where Mr. Shank is), Moxxi states something along the lines of: "You found hubby number one's house" and something about the roof being nice for a stunt ramp. Then, once you kill Mr. Shank, Moxxi gets rather upset stating "You killed my second husband!" Sooo... which one is he? One, or Two? O_o Diakonov007 10:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Huh, since Moxxi had said she "broke" her second husband, Shank, I figured she's the one who lodged that blade in his head lol. --KirtTheGreat 12:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) OR she "broke him" by turning him gay somehow... -Mattmon : Mr. Shank is gay?! 13:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) You guys are quoting some stuff I completely don't remember. Dad in a wheelchair? Broke her husband?...Her three husbands were Shank (liar and cheat), Steve (dead now), and some merchant/businessman. I see a lot of claims that this is Marcus, although I don't think anyone has any actual evidence that this is the case. Not saying it isn't likely, what with the Marcus paintings in the underdome, and an arms merchant being her type of man, but do we actually know that it's Marcus? --Azuarc Oh, and Waffles, you're kidding, right? Well, it doesn't exactly say that he was in a wheelchair, but the catch-a-ride says "Hey, Scooter says don't walk, drive! My daddy always said wheels were better than heels. Uh, he was paralyzed, though. Anyway, don't walk, drive!". I think we can assume he was in a wheelchair from that statement. Also, about marcus. its gotta be him because of the paintings in the underdome and in the underdome intro it shows his bobble head and the bus that he drives. anyway, I think that we came to a conclusion that shank wasnt the "liar and a cheat" because he was her second husband(as stated in knoxx). Also, could the first husband be dead before the underdome since it shows him getting shot in the head? Steve may or may not be a husband since he was referred to as a toy. However, the underdome intro makes it sound like he was since she is looking for her fourth and it only shows three men. did we find a plot hole or do we just not have all the info? Wow this thread got a lot more involved than i thought it was gonna be. stealthmode8 15:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I finally started a thread worth something! I think it will be impossible to know intill the fourth DLCUnknown 15:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC) My theory is that she's had more than 3, she just doesn't want to admit that. I'm not really sure how to explain it more, but something about being old enough to have/outlive that many husbands. Konork 17:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) That would explain Hank Reiss's hat sitting on the shelve of the underdome in dlc3 OK, lets get this straight for people who don't understand. The first husbands house just happened to be near the prison, she yelled "You killed my second husband" when you kill Shank, in the trailer for underdome we hear "Heyoo" when she mentions she broke husband number two and him being broken, Shank is with some guy named Chaz in the DLC3, in the game when you run to a catch-a-ride sometimes scoter will mention his crippled dad "My daddy always said wheels are better than heels...he's was paralyzed though, either way, DON'T WALK DRIVE" and we know Marcus is number three since he paid for the underdome. So pretty much number one is unknown but I guess he might have been Lucky since Scooter wanted him dead for messing up Moxxi's..."girl parts" and Moxxi calling her first husband a dirtbag cheat. Shank is number 2 and for the most part we can only guess broke means she drove him gay. -- anon8792 Or she lodged that gigantic knife in his head... --KirtTheGreat 23:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Either works cause either would drive a man off -- anon87892 Lmao. Now on to why Chaz drops the Bone Shredder... --KirtTheGreat 23:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Lol, yeah, makes you wonder. I've been meaning to go back and kill Bonehead to see if they have similar faces of what you can see, but both have their faces mostly covered -- anon8792 My best guess is that the Mad Moxxi trailer wasn't canon. She clearly had more than one husband, but now there's identity confusion between the first and second husband. Marcus is the third husband, without a doubt- when the Lance mentions "perverts", it shows Moxxi and Marcus either embracing or at least standing very close together, I haven't seen the scene in a while. Regardless, Shank is the second, Marcus is the third, and Lucky had some relationship with Moxxi. -Shockwolf10 23:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, we know she had three and that's it. Now we know who two of them are and people are so stuborn on the steve thing they are coming up with tons of theorys that keep him as a husband. -- anon8792 I agree with Shockwolf, like I said in my first post, the trailer must not be canon. They just stuck steve there for a second husband, and when they made DLC3, they added Mr. Shank to the game, and for some reason (I guess to give you a chuckle at Moxxi marrying a man that is gay) kinda left Hubby #1 a mystery and Steve out in the "cold".--Lone-Wanderer 00:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ""What can I do you for? Wait... I'm not that kind of girl... Wait... Yes I am..." -Mad Moxxi, She probably only has a reason for marriage, I have yet to see a priest of any kind, but their are broken down churches, if you do some exploring. She could mean that these were the people she was with a long time. Just because she mentions it, doesnt mean she'll ONLY get married. Are people just afraid that she's a loose woman that does whatever she wants. Considering 3 out of 4 of the characters are male so this could be considered as loose, while Lilith, she'd seem bi-sexual. Marring Marcus is prof she only marries for whatever the spouse has, for Marcus it was money, Mr.Shanks could have had Power, since in P1 He is still pretty hard to beat (especially if he hits you), One is dead during DLC 2, while Lucky is still alive, so it cant be him. I still say, Scooters Dad was number one, since Scooter himself speaks in past tense about his father. "Father always said..." its not "Father says..." --Valenalvern 03:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) We know she may have been with thousands of men, but everyone seems to be bitching that she has MARRIED a thousand men and we're saying she hasn't -- anon8792 What I'm surprised to see unmentioned is the possibility that Moxxi's second husband (seemingly Steve according to the intro to DLC#2 and stated as Shank during DLC#3) could be both Shank and Steve - which is to say, Shank is Steve. Time enough has passed since the abandonment of Pandora that he could have changed his appearance, after all. -- 22:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I think Steve is her first husband. In the trailer, he gets shot by the thirty lives code. Right after the scene shifts to the second husband getting "broken" we hear the iconic Heyoooo! So. Steve has returned with 29 lives. He then gets killed in Zombie Island. 28 lives. I haven't played through Knoxx yet... but that is my theory so far. -- someone 17:23, March 6, 2010 (CST) Spoilers in this post (Obviously, but this way no one can blame me for not warning you prior) "My first husband was a dirtbag and a cheat. (gunshot heard) My second husband was fun. I figured by then, I deserved a toy, all for myself, and thats what I got. (Heyo) Still wish i hadn't broken that toy. My third husband was good with numbers... and his hands. We're still friends. Kind of. We're civil. I'm looking for my fourth, you know, on the prowl. I don't know when ill meet him, or where I'll meet him, but hes out there. For now I'll get my jollies off on bringing pain this way... Or maybe this way! And in the end my crowd will love me for my brutality. I'll make them yearn for more and more of my pain. I'll be cruel and enjoy myself. When the thrill wears off ill leave and find a new toy. In the end, not too different from matrimony come to think of it. Maybe the coliseum is my fourth husband, in a way." (Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Trailer One as seen on http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Mad_Moxxi's_Underdome_Riot) ------ "Just a quick note about Moxxi in the event you ain't met her. She's got a peculiar streak in 'er. Love the lime light but she ain't as sketchy as she appears to be on stage. ... Oh, almost forgot, she's my Mom. So you treat her right or I'll bury you where i buried Lucky. Yeah, I killed him, don't act all surprised. I told you I was gonna do it." ('Scooter - Moxxi' In game audio file) ------ "You killed my second husband. You actually Killed him. I know I told you to but... I'm sorry, I need a minute. Go get the girl. I'll be in touch." ('Moxxi - You Killed him?!' In game audio after you Kill Mr. Shank) ------ "Sorry to be such a party sh*tter. Trying to make funeral plans and help you escape at the same time. My late husband's cronies will be coming after you. Just take a Monster off the old pier, you'll survive the fall. Oh, and pour one out for David-- heh, I mean Mr. Shank-- for me." ('Moxxi - Pour one out, would ya?' In game audio after rescuing Athena) ------ "Zombie Killin'. This is new and different. Steve and I have hunted a lotta things: Skag, crab worms, even went after Mothrakk once. These brain suckers are pretty freaky, but they're not so tough. Still, I'm happy my best pal Steve is with me. Steve! There's one behind you! ('Heyo' Gunshots heard and a zombie growl) The forest is teeming with these zombie buggers, but so far, so good. Still we gotta fins this doc if we're gonna get our reward." ('Jethro Shedd - Zombie Killin' In game audio from Zombie Island of Dr. Ned) ------ "Oh my god. Steve is dead! I can't believe he's gone. I really miss him. I can almost hear him... 'Hey oh!' What's that? Oh! Oh my Angel! Steve! Hey man! I thought you was dead! What's that? Oh. You want a hug? Me too man. Come here! I love you ma- Ah! AH! *Jethro continues screaming*" ('Jethro Shedd - Heyo' In game audio from Zombie Island of Dr. Ned) ------ These are the texts for the audios taken word for word from the trailer and the game. (95% positive on the trailer, go to the website listed if you want to double check me.) This should clear up at least a few arguments.......... 1: The 2nd husband was Mr. David Shank. Not Steve. 2: Moxxi (as of Underdome) has only had 3 husbands. 3: I thought I saw an argument over Scooter ever saying Moxxi is his mom. Well there's the text. 4: Steve isn't Mr. Shank. Steve is a zombie now........ As for solid information on the first husband, I haven't found anything concrete found yet as to his identity.--KyoRensanu 23:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I admittedly have not read all the text on this page, but I'll inform you all that you can clearly hear the silhouette of Moxxi's first husband cry "Heyooo" as his figure enters the screen during the opening cinema of the Underdome DLC. I don't know if this has been mentioned, as I've said, but I think that's pretty definitive evidence that Steve is Moxxi's first husband. Shank is her second, and Marcus is her third. Sorry but you have some bad info there. It's the 2nd husband that says "Heyooo." This is the reason why many people believed Steve was the 2nd husband. If you don't believe me, check my post above or watch the trailer again.--KyoRensanu 01:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, right on. Well, I think we have a bona-fide plot inconsistency here then. It's made clear in DLC3 that Shank is Moxxi's second husband, so unless Steve is Shank somehow, or "Heyooo" is a common bandit meme that is not exclusive to Steve, it seems Gearbox just dropped the ball. :Agreed Stealthmode8 14:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) heyoooo is a common term on pandora, im sure ive heard a few bandits say it, also the croud in the underdome say it every now and then, but i agree its wweird they added the heyoooo to the second husband, meh, its probly just a borderlands slip up First off, I don't think we will know who Moxxi's first husband is without a doubt unless that is added in the next DLC (which has been confirmed). Most everyone mentioned in the original game has come back in some form of DLC. Gearbox doesn't just put random people in and give them names and personalities without a reason. So, it's possible DLC4 will contain the identity of Moxxi's first husband. That being said, it is confirmed that Shank is Moxxi's second husband. DLC 3 says so explicitly. It also says her "toy" went south. This could mean she broke him (stabbed him in the head with a shiv) or turned him gay. Either way, for her, he's broken. However, it does say you've found "Hubby number 1's house". This could mean that her first husband actually built the prison Shank now occupies. He could have been Lance, or one of the original settlers of Pandora. We won't find out for now unless gearbox decides to add that in later. Next, Steve and Shank are not the same person. Steve is a zombie in DLC1, and therefore wouldn't be present for the events of the subsequent DLC. This doesn't mean Moxxi and Steve couldn't have had a relationship, but he is most likely not her first husband. He was in Jacobs Cove fighting Zombies, and couldn't do that if he was injured or in a wheel chair. Remember, first hubby got squashed. I also think that "heyo" is a common term on Pandora. A lot of these people are hicks and hillbillys, so those country sayings and whatnot would be common. Also, Marcus is almost definitely her third Husband because there is photographic evidence, Marcus funded the Underdome, there is a Marcus bobble head in the clip, and Marcus's bus. I am confident that's the case, and I think everyone can agree on that. Now, for the last husband. The two suspects are Lucky and Earl. Lucky is almost definitely not the first husband for the sole fact that Scooter does not have a problem with any of Moxxi's confirmed husbands. And he only wants to kill Lucky because he messed up Moxxi's girl parts. This is most likely a case of rape, because unless Lucky was a skagzilla himself, he's likely not going to break anything. So, that leaves Earl. Earl is a psychotic shut in. And he would have a to have a good reason for being like that. If somebody ran me over I wouldn't leave my house either. Especially if he couldn't. He also slept with Tannis for the key fragment. He may have cheated on Moxxi with Tannis. It's a chance, but not likely. First of all, he wasn't a shut in before Krom came and took the piece. Meaning he had some movement. Someone who was run over likely would not retain this functionality. Also, the eye-slot on Earl's door is very high, meaning that he'd have to be elevated to see through it. It's possible someone who is crippled could do this, but it's not likely. So, where does that leave us? With the one person no one has mentioned yet. TK Baha. TK Baha is one of Scooter's close friends. It's likely Scooter is illegitimate, and doesn't know who his father is (as someone mentioned). So, he doesn't know TK is his dad, but is friends with him. TK is also missing his leg, and it's never stated why. Sure, you can assume that TK lost both his original leg and his prosthetic to scar, but I doubt it. TK was most likely incapacitated when he was struck by Moxxi, and then had his original leg taken off. Scar could have easily taken this leg, leading to the subsequent battles between Scar and TK, which eventually leads up to Scar stealing TK's prosthetic. It's a long stretch, but highly plausible. If Moxxi is correct that her first husband was a liar and a cheat it would not be a stretch to assume that he's been lying about Scar, and that the age old rivalry is not so old. So, he was alive then, and isn't at the start of DLC3, fitting in with what we are told about ths husband. So, in conclusion: 1st Husband: TK Baha 2nd Husband: Shank 3rd Husband: Marcus -- Runic Blade221 I would disagree with TK Baha. TK mentioned his wife being dead and her grave in Skag Gully(which you get the Lady Finger from).Land0fChocolate 19:37, March 10, 2010 (UTC) It never says TK only had one wife. Plus, if TK is the liar and cheat his "first wife" could very well be a made up story, and her grave might just be a place with guns in it. I think a man who supposedly loved his wife wouldn't let anyone desecrate her grave for a couple of guns.-- Runic Blade 221 You know what? Marcus doesn't even exist. Everything you see or hear, his quests, his vending machines, everything, all made up. An illusion. The game doesn't tell you that but it probably is fake. Which explains why Crawmerax is president. Land0fChocolate 20:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i never thought of TK baha being hubby number one but now that u say it it does kinda fit the story, also i do believe he had a wife and shes in skag gully, mainly because the ladys finger is definatly not his gun, also the flavour text is "love conquours all" which isnt really his style, also it does explain how he lost his leg, also when scooter sends u to find him hes been taken out by some bandits, mabye this could have been a referance to his cheating ways --}@~{Rook}~{@ 09:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I apologize in advance for this but an interesting idea came to me. Quote from this wikia: "It is implied that Steve can never truely die considering he continues to return despite his apparent deaths in each DLC cameo." If that's the case, it's possible that Moxxi did kill him and he never truly died. Don't flame if you think I'm wrong. Just presenting a POV.Hefe 19:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) It seems that many people here are forgetting that what most of you call the first trailer for the Underdome is also the intro cinematic. This means that it is, indeed canon. However, the "heyoo" means absolutely nothing. It is merely implied that that is Steve and her 2nd husband, but for all we know it's just fun background stuff. Also, to whoever said that Lucky can't be her first husband because he's alive during DLC2 and her husband is dead before then, where does it say any of them died?